


Death's Castle - Characters and Rumors

by TheVioletScout



Series: Death's Castle [2]
Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, PewDiePie - Fandom, YouTube Gamers
Genre: Character List, Extra, Headcanon, In-Story Rumors, Misc - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVioletScout/pseuds/TheVioletScout
Summary: The characters and rumors of Death's Castle.
Series: Death's Castle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925146





	1. Characters

**BROS**  
  
 **Stephano**  
 **Age:** 28  
 **Birthday:** August 17th  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Object:** Golden Statuette  
 _Stephano was once Pewdie's best friend in Amnesia. He was always known for being pretty divisive among the Bro Army, due to his attitude and Pewdie's constant favoring towards him. Many have also found him to be a suspicious figure, and even with his own group he's always kept his distance on a personal level. Some claim he has a warm heart beneath, but there are so many alternate ideas and little confirmation from the man himself, so no one can really figure him out. However, the reveal of his "guardian" may change things._  
  
 **Mr. Chair**  
 **Age:** 25  
 **Birthday:** July 2nd  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Object:** Chair, usually green  
 _A young man who was another trusted ally of Pewdie's, often personally defending him from the Bro, even if sometimes against his will. He is known to be a good-natured and sweet man, however many state they have always found his behavior to be a little off. Often times during his adventures with Pewdie, he almost seemed to be on an automatic mode, like he wasn't really there, or he would behave erratically. Nevertheless, Mr. Chair is a welcome member among the Bros, most of his odd behavior being attributed to trauma from the supposed death of his little brother. Though with Mayo's sudden return, they may start to learn more about the true events behind that time in his life._  
  
 **Piggeh**  
 **Age:** 26  
 **Birthday:** August 29th  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Object:** Dead Pig  
 _Someone you either find an amusing and fun ally or an annoyance. Piggeh is known to be quite the flirt, and has a constantly active sex life outside of survival and bro army duties. He's mainly considered a Bro by association, usually not caring much for the battle between the Bros and Barrels, and being just as "friendly" to his enemies as he is his allies. However, many close to him have stated that he's oddly secretive, going off on his own and changing subjects when asked about certain things. What could the Bro Army's most shameless man possibly be hiding?_  
  
 **Jennifer**  
 **Age:** 25  
 **Birthday:** November 24th  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Object:** Rock  
 _When she first joined the Bros she was merely 18, and had fallen head over heels for the blue apparition that had formed a people. Years later she has become colder and rough around the edges, thanks to mistreatment from the man she had developed feelings for, but has become something of a mother for her group. She says she has little to hide, but it's currently unknown if that's true. Perhaps the so called open book who wore her heart on her sleeve has some dark secrets of her own._  
  
 **Mayonnaise**  
 **Age:** 14  
 **Birthday:** January 15th  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Object:** Stool  
 _Mr. Chair's little brother who had been thought to be dead for years, but in actuality had been kidnapped by the Barrels to become a part of their army. Although he has become much more clever and mature over the years, he is still unfortunately naive and optimistic. He is eager to prove his worth to his older companions, but might be biting off more than he can chew, especially with how secretive his allies are._  
  
 **Skully**  
 **Age:** 32  
 **Birthday:** June 14th  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Object:** Skull  
 _PewDiePie's original guide before Stephano came along, and holds a grudge against the statue for stealing the limelight. He is very intelligent, and has an uncanny skill in mimicking other people's voices. He is on good terms with a few of the Bros, but claims that he knows something about Stephano that makes him unable to trust him. Is this true, or is it just lies to make him look worse?_  
  
 **Pipé**  
 **Age:** 32  
 **Birthday:** May 3rd  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Object:** Pipe  
 _Sweet but fierce-tempered, Pipé is Stephano and Gonzales' cousin and helped looked after them when they were young. She is a beautiful woman skilled in combat, and was her cousins' first mentor in sword-fighting. She is close friends with Skully, and the two can usually be found together. With all of her connections, it's fairly likely she holds a lot of their secrets, and perhaps has some things hidden herself._  
  
 **Bluey**  
 **Age:** 26  
 **Birthday:** April 26  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Object:** Chair, usually blue  
 _Bluey is a legend in Brennenburg. She was the first member of the Bro Army, and considering Pewdie's regular allies mostly consisted of men, she was especially notable for being a woman. That said, she is rarely seen by the Bros, though Martin claims she keeps contact with him. Nobody knows her reason for keeping to herself so much. However, many bros and even barrels claim to have had a personal relationship with her in the past._  
  
 **Martin**  
 **Age:** 44  
 **Birthday:** October 13th  
 **Gender:** Genderfluid, usually identifies as male for convenience  
 **Object:** Corpse  
 _Martin is a weak but intelligent person shrouded in mystery. He claims to be in contact with Bluey, but has given little information as to how and about her whereabouts, even to her own brother. Some snidely refer to him as Bluey's parrot, merely repeating what she says and little else. He has a habit of moving his soul from corpse to corpse to study them, though has a preference for the one he usually inhabits with the glowing paint lines permanently etched onto his chest. All the body hopping tends to exhaust him and leave him in poor physical and mental health when he's finished._  
  
 **Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa**  
 **Age:** 369, deceased  
 **Birthday:** September 14th  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Object:** Corpse  
 _In life, Agrippa was a German magician, alchemist and most notably, an occult writer. He used to be a colleague of Alexander, but was turned against and later aided Daniel in his journey to kill the otherworldly baron. He supposedly died with Alexander, but once the curse that created the castle's residents was activated, he came back to life. For several years he was a friend and ally to the Bro Army, and was a mentor to Martin. Before the events of Death's Castle, he finally succumbed to his extremely old age and passed away one night. Without him, discovering the truth of the castle might be harder without his insight in the direct events._  
  
 **Torchy**  
 **Age:** 17  
 **Birthday:** August 17th  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Object:** Torch  
 _When Torchy was younger and adventuring with Pewdie, Pewds set off an explosion and couldn't find Torchy in time before it blew, and failed to find him. Behind the scenes, the explosion blew off Torchy's legs. Nowadays in his older teen years he lives with Martin, who gave him the wooden prosthetics that replace his lost legs. He is a Dark Horse of sorts for the Bros as he has a special ability that allows him to speak telepathically to others through fire, and uses the ability to spy on the Barrels, which gives the Bros a leg up when Barrels try to launch an attack on them. However for his safety he's kept confined to his and Martin's base of operations._  
  
 **Lion**  
 **Age:** ???  
 **Birthday:**???  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Object:** Lion Statue  
 _A tomcat that wanders the castle, although he belongs to no one, he is very trusting of Piggeh and will often run to him._  
  
 **Lullaby**  
 **Age:** 19  
 **Birthday:** February 11th  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Object:** Toy Pony  
 _A toy pony who was brought into the Bro Army by Marzia. A fairly cute and adventurous young girl, but also wild and rebellious. She sticks to herself, but usually finds shelter with the people at The Filthy Pig. She looks up to Marzia and carries her creative spirit._  
  
 **Lisa**  
 **Age:** 18  
 **Birthday:** ???  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Object:** Mouse  
 _A sweet young lady who wanders the castle. She's notable for her other form not being a corpse or inanimate object, but rather being a living mouse, allowing her to move through the castle with ease. She adores her allies and will usually help them in any way she can._  
  
 **Save Kitty Cat**  
 **Age:** 27  
 **Birthday:** February 2nd  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Object:** Stuffed Cat  
 _A mischievous member of the Bros who likes to cause a little chaos. Although he acts like a twat most of the time, he's actually a pretty skilled doctor, and can heal someone very well, and is usually called upon to act as a field medic. He's good friends with Piggeh and is supposedly one of his old flings._  
  
 **Miss Wheel**  
 **Age:** 34  
 **Birthday:** ???  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Object:** Breaking Wheel  
 _A talented mechanic, best known for creating the raft system in the water pits, but tends to do handywork all throughout the castle._  
  
 **Sven**  
 **Age:** 69  
 **Birthday:** February 4th  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Object:** Boat Carving  
 _Sven is a carpenter for the Bro Army. He is often considered the Bros' unofficial grandpa with his jolly, fatherly attitude. He is never far from his favorite wood carving tool, a chipper he has affectionately named "Susanna."_  
  
 **Jesus**  
 **Age:** 30  
 **Birthday:** October 13th  
 **Gender:** Trans Male  
 **Object:** Painted Cross  
 _Jesus is the assistant of fellow carpenter Sven. He's friendly but often keeps to himself. He's had a few romantic partners and many have come out of the relationship saying that he has some weird tastes. He has a tense relationship with the main bros, due to a misguided attempt at comfort in the past._  
  
 **BARRELS**  
  
 **Red**  
 **Age:** 28  
 **Birthday:**???  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Object:** Chair, usually red  
 _Red Chair is the Barrel Army's current general, earning the title fairly early into Pewdie's first adventures into Brennenburg. He has a strong urge to impress his superiors and acts ruthless when in combat with Bro Army members. Once he was the older brother to Mr. Chair and Bluey, but ultimately they parted ways, and he is now enemies with them. Bluey in particular is a sore memory for him, and he has a very evident wish to find her and take her down. He is almost always seen with at least one of his lovers, Gonzales and Sammy Sue, and while he can be cold to others it's no secret he cares about them both dearly._  
  
 **Gonzales**  
 **Age:** 28  
 **Birthday:** August 17th  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Object:** Silver Statuette  
 _Stephano's twin. Known to be cowardly and perverse, but is shown to have a good heart. When Mayo was forced into the Barrel Army, he took over raising him in Mr. Chair's place, and still cares deeply for the young boy. He has a strong sense of loyalty, but it's clear his loyalty can be swayed. After all, Stephano is his brother but they are enemies now. But was this because of a personal fall out, the Barrels, or because of Janus?_  
  
 **Sammy Sue**  
 **Age:** 32  
 **Birthday:** May 31st  
 **Gender:** Trans Female  
 **Object:** Corpse  
 _The Barrel Army's personal Piggeh. She is more of a Barrel by association, as she tends to actually be pretty friendly towards the Bro Army, though doesn't get too close because she doesn't wanna get kicked out, and is known to be a rather huge flirt. She's considered the Barrels' clown, just there for some laughs. But why is she drawn to the Barrels in particular?_  
  
 **Broom**  
 **Age:** 24  
 **Birthday:** ???  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Object:** Broom  
 _A former ally to the Bros, known for her childish appearance despite being the same age as Jennifer. During one of Pewdie's adventures she cut the rope of a suspended crate she was sitting on in an attempt to crush him, and announced she had joined the Barrels. No one in the Bro Army knows her reasons for the switch in sides as it seemed to have happened overnight. Some state they had seen her talking with Gonzales the night before, and some say they saw her in deep thought when she was atop the crate waiting for Pewdie._  
  
 **Iron Maiden**  
 **Age:** 57  
 **Birthday:** ???  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Object:** Iron Maiden  
 _Iron Maiden is a fearsome and elegant warrior and a high ranking member of the Barrel Army. She is mainly in charge of the guards who keep the base safe from intruders, but often relays orders to other army members. She is one of the few that has been face to face with the Barrel King, and many believe she was one of his first allies back before the army formed. Now in her 50s, although she is still strong, she is starting to become rusty with her abilities and is looking to Red and his companions to step up and fight for their army more than ever._  
  
 **Bengt**  
 **Age:** ???  
 **Birthday:** October 31st  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Object:** Red and White Ball  
 _A mysterious devil-like man who showed up in the Barrel Army one day. He's charming and charismatic, though has an insatiable bloodlust. He is in charge of getting information out of and punishing Bro Army prisoners. He has an odd companionship with Iron Maiden, and many of the Bros fear him thanks to his torture methods._  
  
 **King Barrel**  
 **Age:** ???  
 **Birthday:** ???  
 **Gender:** Male, presumably  
 **Object:** Barrel, presumably  
 _The mysterious leader for the Barrel Army, very few have seen him in person, and all that is known about him is that he is elderly and has a deep hatred for PewDiePie._  
  
 **Barrel Scouts**  
 **Age:** Varied, all are usually at least past 20  
 **Birthday:** Varies  
 **Gender:** Varies  
 **Object:** Barrels, though some other objects like boxes are sometimes seen  
 _Scouts for the Barrel Army, usually never seen without sunglasses on._  
  
 **Untrusted Statues**  
 **Age:** Varied, all are usually at least past 20  
 **Birthday:** Varies  
 **Gender:** Mostly Male  
 **Object:** Knight Armor  
 _Soldiers for the Barrel Army, their weakness is being beheaded._  
  
 **UNALIGNED OR UNKNOWN**  
  
 **Janus**  
 **Age:** ???  
 **Birthday:**???  
 **Gender:** ???  
 **Object:** Stephano  
 _The mysterious and terrifying entity that lives within Stephano. He has apparently been with Stephano since he was young, but what is he, and what is his end goal?_  
  
 **The Lady with the Flowers**  
 **Age:** ???  
 **Birthday:** May 23rd  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Object:**???  
 _The Lady with the Stephanotis Flowers, somehow beautiful but undesirable, a mysterious figure in Stephano's mind. Who is she? What is she to Stephano? Is she a memory, or another spirit in his body like Janus?_  
  
 **Stephanie**  
 **Age:** 27, deceased  
 **Birthday:** October 4th  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Object:** Teapot  
 _Stephanie has always been known to be a rather artistic girl. Painting, sculpting, and etchings were always hobbies of hers. However after her breakup with Stephano, her and her art had gone quite mad. Stephano practically became her primary muse, and her favorite thing to create were replicas of his statuette. Some being big enough to just be statues. Pewdie was impressed, but Stephano not so much. Due to her acid burns, love of etching, and preference of using Aqua Regia to aid in her sculpting, she had been given the title of "The Acid Artist" among those who know of her._  
  
 **Bunny**  
 **Age:** 47  
 **Birthday:** October 13th  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Object:** Taxidermy Rabbit  
 _A taxidermy rabbit who acts as the bartender for The Filthy Pig. She's very soft-spoken and has a fairly boyish appearance which usually results in her getting mistaken for a male. Piggeh holds a certain respect for her and she seems to favor him among the other sex crazed pigs._  
  
 **Berta**  
 **Age:** 24  
 **Birthday:** March 1st  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Object:** Dead Pig  
 _A waitress at The Filthy Pig. Piggeh once had a one night stand with her, and ever since she's been obsessed with him, trying to find ways to convince him to marry her._  
  
 **Jens**  
 **Age:** 30  
 **Birthday:**???  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Object:** Dead Hog  
 _One of Piggeh's oldest friends and the door guard at The Filthy Pig. He butts heads with the ladies working with him at the tavern often._  
  
 **Gandalf, Adolf, and Rudolph**  
 **Age:** 27, 26, and 25 respectively  
 **Birthday:** ???  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Object:** Dead Pig  
 _Three of Piggeh's friends and frequent sexual partners. Gandalf and Adolf are cooks while Rudolph is a waiter._  
  
 **Bro**  
 **Age:** 44  
 **Birthday:** ???  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Object:** Dead Bro  
 _The Bro is an odd person and is considered a sexual deviant in the castle for a few of his relationships and recurring attempts to seduce Pewdie. Due to being a servant grunt he can often walk among them with no consequences and despite being a lanky aging man still holds the brute strength of one, making him someone most people do not want to mess with. Despite his friendliness with Pewds, he prefers to work alone and does not side with either army._  
  
 **810**  
 **Age:** Unknown adult age, deceased  
 **Birthday:** ???  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Object:** Pig  
 _Piggeh's birth mother, who entrusted Bunny to care for the yet to awaken Piggeh as she was dying. Piggeh remembers her fondly as "Mama."_  
  
 **Bertha**  
 **Age:** 49  
 **Birthday:** ???  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Object:** Chair  
 _A tailor from the market._  
  
 **Gretchen**  
 **Age:** 27  
 **Birthday:** ???  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Object:** ???  
 _???_  
  
 **Hans**  
 **Age:** 27  
 **Birthday:**???  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Object:** ???  
 _???_  
  
 **Teleporting Naked Guys**  
 **Age:** ???  
 **Birthday:** Varies  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Object:** Teleporting Corpses  
 _Male corpses that randomly appear throughout the castle, the reason for their existence is unknown._


	2. Rumors

**The God of Brennenburg**   
_A few residents believe in "The God of Brennenburg," a being who is apparently responsible for the creation of everyone inside the castle and the curse that prevents them from leaving. Most don't actually believe that they are a real god, just that they are much more powerful than the rest of them and responsible for their creation. Some theories include the "God" being The Shadow, Daniel, or Alexander. Many think it's Johann Weyer due to him mastering the Orbs and being able to cross dimensions. Some believe the "God" is somewhere in the castle. A few of the Bros who are curious about the "God" had asked Agrippa due to his connections to the possible candidates, but he admitted that he knew very little about the events after Alexander's fall._   
  
**The Multiple Martin Mystery**   
_Martin, much like Jennifer, had only appeared in the castle a little before Pewdie showed up, though somehow Martin's sudden appearance was more noticeable. Perhaps because some people state that they've seen a Martin around the castle before then, and he was a corpse too, however he was a much younger man with a different appearance, not to mention being German while the current Martin is Swedish. People stopped seeing him when the Bros' Martin showed up. Many people contemplate the connection between the two. Some stating it was all just a coincidence, others stating that they're the same person, and others saying the current Martin somehow stole the life of the other. Martin somehow being connected to Bluey has only added more questions, most Martin refuses to answer._   
  
**The Black Crow**   
_There is an urban legend among the Barrels of a mysterious bird-like mad scientist who resides in the castle. It started when Barrel Scouts were mysteriously vanishing with no trace to find them, and a few scouts, some before disappearing, mentioned seeing a black crow staring at them from outside windows. Everything finally went haywire when Bengt, the person in charge of dealing with Bro Army prisoners, claimed he had once encountered a woman dressed in a black cloak and crow mask possessing long black hair in a low ponytail and bright green eyes. It is unknown if he was telling the truth, or made it up to mess with his fellow Barrels, but the damage was done and the Black Crow myth made it's way through the castle. Nowadays Sammy often uses it to scare younger residents such as Mayo and especially Broom, much to the ire of her superiors like Iron Maiden._   
  
**Alexander of Brennenburg**   
_The Baron of the castle, Alexander, was an interesting man. It became common knowledge throughout the castle that Alexander wasn't really human and was from another dimension entirely. The events of how Daniel killed him also became common knowledge. As such, many believe that it wasn't really the end of him. Some believe he somehow escaped death and still lives in the castle to this day. The Bro Army in particular have their suspicions that he is one of two men, The Barrel King and Bengt. The Barrel King is believed to secretly be Alexander due to no one ever seeing him and only knowing that he is elderly. Some believe him to be reborn as the much younger Bengt, due to his unclear and mysterious origins, oddly vast knowledge, his seemingly supernatural presence, and taste for torture. Of course since Bros and Barrels are enemies it's not like anyone could ask them, so these suspicions remain unanswered mysteries._


End file.
